User talk:Andyman14/Archive 1
Welcome! Gallery Pics No problem! you can find high quality images here: http://www.screencap-paradise.com/ just go to the charmed section. --LHakaLH 15:39, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello The number of pictures will be different for each sister because Prue was only there for three seasons, Piper had only a few changes in look, Phoebe had many and Paige was like Phoebe a bit, but she was only in the series for 5 seasons. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 13:59, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Piper does not change her style much except for a few occasions. You shouldn't add that one picture from Coyote Piper though, from the beginning of the episode. That's not how she normally dresses and wears her hair, it wasn't really her. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 14:09, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I was wondering what you thought of adding a pic of the look of the parallel Piper, Phoebe and Paige. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 02:44, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :::It's not a transformation, but we can't put a separate appearances slideshow because we only saw their parallel ones once. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 12:14, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think the parallel versions of Chris, Leo, Phoebe, etc... should be mentioned on their articles. They are the same person, just from a parallel world. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 15:52, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :They are one and the same. They have the same thoughts, feelings, everything. Creating a Wiki based on the parallel world is a very bad idea in my opinion. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 16:03, July 24, 2010 (UTC) hey hi, i didnt know how else to contact you, but i was just wondering if there are any rare pictures/behind the scenes stuff like that, that you might want to trade, i have lots :D TheCharmedOne 19:24, July 24, 2010 (UTC) No I don't sorry. I got them off the website Charmed Pictures Andyman14 02:33, July 25, 2010 (UTC). Uploading Images When you upload new images to the wiki. Could you make sure that they get a proper name? Instead of Charmed_123 you could rename the image to something that describes the event on the image for example PiperVanquishingDemon. This makes it easier to edit. Thank you. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 09:28, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :If you already uploaded an image you can easily rename it by clicking on move. You type in an appropriate name and then click on move page. If you make a gallery instead of uploading all pictures separate, then you can't rename whilst uploading so maybe it's best if you rename them on your computer first and then upload them. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 13:59, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Moving You should check out the Help articles on moving articles and pictures. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 14:02, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :It could be that files can only be moved by admins. I can't remember if I could before I was an admin. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 14:17, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Uploading pictures for Halliwell's transformations. will do. xD even tho i think most of the are done anyways haha HalliwellsAttic 03:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC) i actually use that for the photos, i just found the one of leo as the god thing on another page on here, so i thought it would be easier. xD but yeah i will from now on. D: but i'm pretty sure prue didn't go through any other transformations then the one's showed. haha HalliwellsAttic 03:41, September 3, 2010 (UTC) yer, i just add a bit in season 2, where she lost her powers, cause that aunt gayle person or whatever stole it. >.< so therefor she would be a mortal right? ironically, i was gonna ask you about the Which Prue is it Anyway? cause i wasn't entirely sure if it was a transformation or not. but i'll do all of them, and add photos for her death column HalliwellsAttic 04:13, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ah, they would explain why they didn't freeze when cyrto tried to. aha. i don't think they were mortal in a witch in time tho. i watched that episode not long ago, and i'm pretty sure none of them lost there powers. D: HalliwellsAttic 04:13, September 3, 2010 (UTC) i don't even remember them losing power's anyways. xD but for when Prue got sucked into the portairt in The Painted World what should i put as the Transformation? like what wording ahah D: HalliwellsAttic 04:13, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ah btw, i was reading your page, and i noticed you watched charmed on the sci-fi channel. xD i do to, tho i've missed a couple of season sevens, cause i was on holidays, but the next episode is on in like ten minutes. >.< HalliwellsAttic 04:28, September 3, 2010 (UTC) yeah, i usually watch it at that time, or unless someone else is watching tv, then i watch it at 4.40pm on sc-fi+2 xD HalliwellsAttic 08:27, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Magical Transformations I was wondering, should we put Witches as one of their magical transformation? Cause they weren't witches until half way through Something Wicca This Way Comes Although they had there powers when they were children, but they don't remember it. But wouldn't that be a transformation anyways? If you get me. xD HalliwellsAttic 05:08, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't think she bound them tho. Cause in Pre-Witched it shows us, she actually made the potion, but didn't make it down the stairs to use it, as she died. xD I might be wrong tho. ahah HalliwellsAttic 07:29, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Corrected Spelling. Ah thankyou for correcting the spelling on my User Page. I suck at spelling, cause I haven't been going to school for a while. So It's kind of gotten worse and I don't notice half of the time what I'm writing. xD HalliwellsAttic 10:29, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh and by any chance Do you watch Home and Away? It's okay if you don't. I was just asking. Cause I was thinking of making a Home and Away Wikia. Theres already one on here, but it's not as updated at all. And I was looking for someone to help me run it. xD HalliwellsAttic 10:35, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah that's fine, Thanks anyways. HalliwellsAttic 10:42, September 10, 2010 (UTC) TheBook is gone. Hey! Now that Glen/TheBook is gone, you can add a screenshot of every appearance of the girls! We're free to edit! Best wishes on editting and have fun :) BuffymyBasset 22:23, September 10, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset Appearance gallery pictures Ah thankyou for that. But I'm gonna put the pictures I have Cause I've saved alot and if I didn't upload them then I would of probably waste my time getting them xD. And I won't, Piper is all yours. xD HalliwellsAttic 05:30, September 11, 2010 (UTC)